


War and Sins

by StrawberrySugarFox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Italian Cronus, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mafiastuck, maraka drug lords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySugarFox/pseuds/StrawberrySugarFox
Summary: War is not always fought in trenches or with military, Cronus was told from a young age. Sometimes war is when powerful adults disrespect each other. Sometimes war is fought at your dinner table, while mom reads to you and rocks Eridan to sleep. While dad talks to your uncles, about the Peixes and their next move. A war fought from Cronus's infancy, and a lifestyle Cronus was raised into.Let those without sin be the first to judge, was what Kankri was told from a young age. Simoen and Darlene had raised their four kids to love unconditionally and turn the other cheek. They had seen it as a blessing, to have two sets of twins. Such a rarity, it could only have been Gods own blessing.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Kudos: 9





	War and Sins

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mix of wanting fresh new Cronkri content and writing wayyyy too much Angel Dust fanfiction and now hyperfixating on Italian Mafia again
> 
> anyway heres wonderwall

War is not always fought in trenches or with military, Cronus was told from a young age. Sometimes war is when powerful adults disrespect each other. Sometimes war is fought at your dinner table, while mom reads to you and rocks Eridan to sleep. While dad talks to your uncles, about the Peixes and their next move. A war fought from Cronus's infancy, and a lifestyle Cronus was raised into.

Duran Ampora did not start this war, but he wanted to finish it. He became the Don of the family business after his father was gunned down by a Peixes, and he intended to end this war the way it began, with blood spilt. He was determined for that blood to be Peixes.

Cronus was raised up into the Family Business; shortly after his mother's death at the hand of a Peixes, Duran decided Cronus was old enough to learn how to shoot. To anyone who knew Cronus, he worked part-time for his father. To some, that meant collecting rent from his father's tenants. For Cronus, it meant delivering money. Pickup up money. An occasional hit. Yes, Cronus was a seventeen-year-old boy with murder under his belt.

And he loved it. He loved the trill of the trigger, of how respect was shown at the mention of his surname. He loved the gory glory.

And he loved his rock and his car, just as much.

Let those without sin be the first to judge, was what Kankri was told from a young age. Simoen and Darlene had raised their four kids to love unconditionally and turn the other cheek. They had seen it as a blessing, to have two sets of twins. Such a rarity, it could only have been Gods own blessing.

Simoen was the pastor of the local church. A highly revered man, his little wife Darlene known for her quick wit and biblical burns. Together, they lived in a small rectory house next to the church with their children: Kankri, Meulin, Nepeta, and Karkat.

Kankri, as the oldest male, was under immense pressure to do well. Get good grades, and participate in clubs. His father, as holy as he was, fell prey to the Devils sin of judgement. He secretly judged everyone who came to him, under the guise of God. He loved his father dearly, but feared the man. He kept secrets from his father, as his father kept secrets from the church goers.

He kept secret how he bought cigarettes of the Ampora boy. And how he longed for that leather jacket around his shoulders, as the boy sang to him. Meulin only knew of his pining, and only he knew of Meulins sinful relationship with the Makara boy. Yes, everyone was too sinful for Simoens kids, they could fall prey to the Devil.

And how Kankri wished to live in sin, if sin meant knowing what the Ampora boy did when he left school early, if it meant his sisters happiness, and if it meant his own.

Kankri wished to live in sin, and Cronus bathed in it.


End file.
